Freckles
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Crowley ha notado un cambio en su cuerpo, ¿de dónde han salido todas esas malditas pecas? Anatema tiene la respuesta. [Maridos Inefables]


Crowley con pecas? CROWLEY CON PECAS!

**Resumen:** Crowley ha notado un cambio en su cuerpo, ¿de dónde han salido todas esas malditas pecas? Anatema tiene la respuesta.

* * *

**[Good Omens – Ineffable Husbands]**

* * *

**.: Una llamada desde el cielo :.**

**.: Freckles :.**

Se para frente al espejo que tiene en su cuarto, es grande, adora verse con sus trajes de cuerpo completo, de asegurarse que todo está en orden, su imagen es muy importante para él, como demonio, se permite ser vanidoso.

Total, ya cayó del mismísimo cielo.

Pero ahora mismo, hoy en esta tarde de algún jueves, probablemente. Toda su concentración va hacia sus hombros y gran parte de su espalda.

Pecas.

Teme estimar un número a la cantidad de puntos oscuros sobre su piel canela, pero sabe que ya se notan demasiado. Gira el cuerpo para sorprenderse al ver como bajan por su espalda, cientos de pecas descienden sobre su piel.

Por el amor de… quien sea. ¿De dónde mierda han salido tantas manchitas?

Sabe que su cuerpo no venía con pigmentos en la piel así, ni recuerda haber modificado el asunto como para tenerlas. Por lo menos no voluntariamente, como cuando tomo forma femenina en algunas ocasiones en el pasado.

¿Pero esto? ¡No lo recuerda!

Suspira y se pone su camiseta negra, ha estado mirándose al espejo más de lo que acostumbra y debe prepararse para la comida de hoy, ha quedado con Azirafel para comer algo juntos y en vez de que milagrosamente se desocupe una mesa en algún lugar han optado por probar juntos la comida a domicilio.

Idea de Azirafel, por algún motivo ha querido comer en su casa en vez de su librería.

El timbre suena y de un chasquido Crowley se pone los zapatos y va a abrirle la puerta a su ángel.

—Buenas tardes, querido—Saluda Azirafel con una sonrisa angelical como sólo alguien con sus características puede hacerlo.

—Ángel, ¿Qué platillo me obligarás a verte comer hoy? —Bromea Crowley, dejándole pasar a su piso minimalista.

—Te he dicho que deberías probar la comida conmigo, querido—Se defiende Azirafel caminando hacia el sofá oscuro de la entrada.

Antes ahí no había nada, muy pocas veces vino al piso de Crowley a conversar, siempre se juntaban en el parque o en la librería, pero desde el no-Armagedón, Azirafel había insistido en que necesitaba visitarlo más en su casa, sobre todo desde que cambiaron de cuerpo en esa época.

El ángel debía admitir que le gustaba ver el _habitad_ de Crowley y a sus plantas.

—A mí me va el alcohol, lo otro es cosa tuya—le resta importancia el demonio, se pasea frente a Azirafel y extiende su celular para mostrarle la App. —Adelante, llama.

Azirafel suspira un poco, apenas se está acostumbrando a manejar los teléfonos inteligentes, las aplicaciones le cuestan demasiado. Toma el celular del demonio no sin antes fijarse que por su brazo asoman pecas en la piel pulcra de Crowley.

— ¿Pecas? —Murmura y se olvida de la App. —Tú no tienes pecas.

_Mierda._

Crowley olvidó lo observador que a veces era Azirafel. Y Olvidó cubrir su nuevo descubrimiento.

—No tengo idea pero están ahí. —Le resta importancia y señala su celular, pero Azirafel toma su brazo y aparta la tela de su camisa negra para ver mejor el rastro de puntos en su piel.

— ¿Por qué te pasa esto? —la voz del ángel sonaba preocupada.

A Crowley se le encogió el corazón, él había pasado la mañana mirando sus pecas extrañado más no pensó que serían la señal de algo especialmente malvado para él. Su mente no estaba en las nuevas marcas, estaba en que comería junto a Azirafel hoy, que probarían algo nuevo juntos, y que podría ver de primera mano a su ángel aprendiendo bajo su tutela a usar un celular, cosas pequeñas pero que siempre le hacían feliz.

—Ángel, seguro no es nada—trató de calmarlo, colocando su mano libre sobre las manos de Azirafel, le dedico una sonrisa pequeña en cuanto los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos.

—Tenemos que comprobarlo, Querido—la preocupación no se fue de su voz.

Crowley suspiró.

—Bien—dudo un momento—, pero no tenemos a quien preguntarle sobre esto.

Pequeño recordatorio, ni el cielo ni el infierno estarán dispuestos a prestar ayuda, por lo menos no en el próximo siglo como mínimo, sus opciones eran reducidas.

—Tal vez—murmura Azirafel—, necesitamos una opinión de la tierra.

Crowley entrecerró los ojos, los dedos del ángel se paseaban por el brazo descubierto del demonio, contando las pecas con mucho cuidado y mimo, el tacto era demasiado cálido.

— ¿A quién tienes en mente?

—Anathema.

—La Bruja.

Azirafel sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, soltó el brazo de Crowley para tomar su mano y tronar sus dedos obrando un milagro angelical. Antes de que el ángel caído abriera los ojos ya estaban de nuevo en el pequeño pueblo de Tadfield.

Pequeño detalle, Crowley está con su camisa, más no trae su chaqueta negra ni sus gafas.

—Azirafel—comenta Crowley irritado.

—Dime, querido—el ángel le mira ignorante de sus actuales preocupaciones.

El escuchar su nombre en vez de "_Ángel_" debió darle una idea de que estaba en ligeros problemas.

—Faltan mis cosas.

— ¿Cosas?

—Azirafel, mis gafas y mi chaqueta por el amor de… —tuvo que hacer una pausa y pensar bien a quien nombraría—Quien sea.

—Oh

—Nada de '_Oh_'

—Realmente lo siento querido—se disculpó más en su mente su razón a la prisa de hablar con Anathema era justificada—estaba pensando en llegar pronto para saber si…

—Lo sé, sólo… Cálmate, seguro no es nada importante. —Dejó su mano en el hombro del ángel, y mirándolo fijo, ahora que no tenía sus lentes, en sus ojos dorados se notaba de manera transparente su necesidad de mantenerlo calmado.

—_Necesito_ estar seguro.

Y contra eso, Crowley no dijo nada más.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos trajo sus pertenencias, se puso su chaqueta, finalizó colocándose las gafas y acomodándolas en su rostro.

—Andando—declaró el demonio enderezando su cuerpo y comenzando a caminar de aquella manera tan peculiar que tiene, seguido de cerca por Azirafel.

Tadfield mantiene la atmosfera de amor que desprende como la primera vez que vinieron, hace ya un tiempo. Las personas son tranquilas, los niños juegan, y ambos seres etéreos miran alrededor a ver si divisan a Adam y sus amigos.

— ¿El cielo y el infierno en Tadfield?

La suave pero firme voz de Anathema les hizo voltearse sorprendidos, la muchacha traía unas bolsas en una mano, y la otra metida en su abrigo de a cuadros azules con negro.

.

.

Anathema tomó la decisión de quedarse en el pequeño pueblo de Tadfield a vivir en la pequeña cabaña, le había tomado un cariño especial al pueblo y a las personas –excepto al vigilante del lugar, ese hombre no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que molestar a los niños y sus juegos- el resto de cosas de aquí, eran maravillosas.

Indicó a Crowley donde dejar las compras y caminó junto a Azirafel a la cocina para preparar té mientras le comentaba como "Them" habían entrado a clases y que les estaba yendo bien.

—Bueno, a que debo la inesperada visita—Anathema termina de poner las tacitas de té sobre la mesa y sirve el agua.

Crowley mira de reojo a Azirafel y espera a que él hable primero.

—Crowley tiene pecas.

Y con esa frase Anathema gira la cabeza hacia un lado confundida por completo. Su mirada viajó desde Azirafel hacia Crowley y viceversa, buscando si era una broma o algo, lo que sea, pero la mirada seria de ambos le provocó un suspiro.

Ella se quitó los lentes y masajeó el puente de la nariz, este tema debía ser algo de ángeles y demonios y esas cosas, de otra forma las pecas no sería problema.

Normalmente, las pecas no son un problema. Pero ellos no son normales, bueno, ella tampoco si era sincera.

— ¿Puedo verlas?

Azirafel toma el brazo de Crowley y le muestra las pocas pecas que tiene ahí, Anathema pasea las yemas en sus dedos sobre las manchas, y sonríe.

—No es nada grave— Vuelve a ponerse sus lentes y fija su mirada en Azirafel.

— ¿De verdad?

La sonrisa de Anathema se ensanchó.

—Hay un dicho entre las brujas—comenta divertida ella—cada peca del cuerpo es un beso de ángel.

Crowley entrecierra los ojos y está a punto de decirle que está loca, que todo lo del Armagedón la volvió loca, pero alcanza a ver la reacción de Azirafel: Está rojo, todo su redondo y suave rostro está enrojecido, lo ve cubriéndose la boca con una mano y le evita la mirada.

Anathema suelta una suave risa entendiendo todo de inmediato.

La puerta se abre y por ella entre Newton con una caja llena de sus pertenencias, al ver al ángel y al demonio sentados en la mesa solo puede decir una cosa.

—No tendremos otro Armagedón ¿Verdad?

—Bienvenido—saluda Anathema levantándose de la mesa.

—Ángel.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, Crowley—Dice de pronto Azirafel tratando de que los colores de su rostro vuelvan a la normalidad.

Crowley apretó sus labios en una fina línea y accedió, chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron de la mesa de la cocina de la casa de Anathema Device.

O futura señora Pulsifer. Pero eso sólo lo sabía Agnes la Chalada, Bruja.

Newton miró extrañado a Anathema dejando la caja con sus cosas en un mueble, el té que había servido aún estaba tibio y apenas habían probado algo, Anathema le restó importancia al asunto y fue por las cosas de la compra a guardarlas en la alacena. La sonrisa traviesa en su rostro permaneció el resto de la tarde y Newton solo agradeció al cielo que esto no era algún llamado a un fin del mundo o algo por el estilo.

.

La casa de Crowley estaba en completo silencio, lo único vivo ahí eran las plantas del demonio que seguro tuvieron unos minutos de paz al no escuchar la voz de sus peores pesadillas.

¿Las plantas soñaran?

— ¿Te parece si dejamos la comida para otro día? —Comenta Azirafel cerca de la puerta, una risa nerviosa inunda la silenciosa casa, Crowley no parece querer acceder a ello.

—Azirafel—sentencia y da un paso hacia el ángel atrapándolo en la pared— ¿A qué se refería Anathema?

—No lo sé—susurra Azirafel mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ángelito—amenaza Crowley por la poca paciencia que tiene en estos momentos.

—Vamos Crowley—el ángel junta sus manos entre él y el demonio—, lo importante es que no corres peligro.

Los brazos de Crowley atraparon las dos únicas salidas de Azirafel, atrapándolo en definitiva en la pared, a metros de la puerta.

Azirafel puede ver su reflejo en las gafas oscuras del otro.

—No me vengas con esas mierdas y dime.

Que de un momento a otro notara la enorme cantidad de pecas en su espalda junto a las palabras de Anathema no ayudaba a que ahora aguantara las esquivas de Azirafel. Sólo quiere una respuesta.

_¿Por qué dijo 'besos de ángel'?_

—No estoy listo para esto—Mira al suelo, juega con el borde de su chaleco nervioso.

—Azi…—Pero es interrumpido por el movimiento repentino de Zira entre sus brazos.

—Son besos míos—Susurra cubriéndose el rostro, Crowley acerca su rostro y se saca los lentes lanzándolos al sofá.

Eso lo sabe, lo intuyó de la reacción del ángel a las palaras de Anathema pero escucharlo directo de él es maravilloso.

—Yo no recuerdo ninguno.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Le grita, lo que hace que el demonio se aparte de la impresión. — ¡No fueron besos directos Crowley! Todos fueron a tus espaldas.

Por qué la idea era que él jamás se enterara, Azirafel juro que sería un secreto a pesar de qué quería trasmitir su amor y aprecio, pero eran enemigos, de posiciones diferentes, debían ser rivales, no amigos, mucho menos sentir amor.

Esta clase de amor no.

Aceptar que son amigos ya era demasiada felicidad para Azirafel, contra todo pronóstico podía decir con total seguridad que era amigo de Crowley y eso era suficiente. Compartir unas caminatas, unas charlas, unos platillos, unas copas y ya, reír juntos, criar a Warlock juntos, conocer a Adam.

Detener el maldito Armagedón juntos.

—Ángel.

—Sí lo que dice la señorita Anathema es verdad—Toma una pausa para sacar las manos de su rostro y mirar al fin a Crowley directo a la cara—, entonces cada peca de tu cuerpo es…

"_Es mía, por mis besos"_ Pero Azirafel no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—Un beso tuyo—Termina de decir Crowley, era casi lo que el ángel pensaba.

Crowley llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a caminar por la sala a paso rápido, murmurando cosas que el ángel no escuchó.

—Um… ¿Querido?

—Tú—Crowley se queda parado de espaldas a su _mejor amigo_, baja las manos y cubre su propio rostro con frustración. —No puedo creer que…

Azirafel camina hacia él, rodeándolo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el rostro avergonzado y enrojecido de Crowley junto a una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios finos. Parece que no cabe en su asombro, que está procesando todo lo dicho…

— ¿Cuantas pecas tengo?

— ¿qué?

—Necesito contarlas—Con rapidez, Crowley camina hacia su cuarto con el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene.

Azirafel le sigue y a mitas de camino razona la pregunta.

Si cada una de esas pecas es un beso suyo, si Crowley las cuenta se dará cuenta de la _enorme_ cantidad de veces en que le mandó besos. Y hará preguntas, preguntas que Azirafel no está emocionalmente preparado para responder.

La chaqueta de Crowley está sobre la cama a penas, la chalina gris en el suelo, el chaleco de botones a un lado de la ventana y finalmente, la camisa negro rojizo que le gusta usar debajo de todo eso se está deslizando por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto todo el torso del demonio.

Y las pecas que adornan su espalda se extienden por ella como una constelación de aquellas que tanto gustan al ángel caído.

—Esto no es necesario.

—Para mí lo es—Crowley grita con las mejillas enrojecidas, pone el espejo inclinado de forma que comienza a contar, en su brazo derecho cuenta 34 pecas, sube por el hombre y llega a sumar 25 más.

Y hasta allí llega.

Los brazos de Azirafel rodean su cuerpo y siente el rostro redondo y suave del ángel en su espalda, la respiración le provoca escalofríos y pierde la cuenta.

¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Cincuenta y…

—Deja de hacer eso—El agarré de Azirafel era bastante fuerte, cosa que Crowley definitivamente no se esperaba.

—Ángel, necesito saber.

—Yo te diré cuántas son pero no ahora—le regañó.

Por el reflejo del espejo, Crowley pudo ver como Azirafel moría de vergüenza, con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos cristalinos.

Crowley dejó de forcejear y posó su mano sobre las de Azirafel.

—Bien…

El Ángel suavizó el agarré pero permaneció abrazándolo de aquella manera, era la primera vez en seis mil años que estaban así de cerca.

Se siente como un milagro, ni celestial ni demoniaco, solo una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo.

¿Cuántos besos se habrá perdido? Piensa Crowley, más deja eso de lado y se jura a sí mismo no perder ni uno más. Deshace el abrazo de Azirafel a regañadientes y se gira para quedar frente a él, toma entre sus manos las mejillas sonrosadas del ángel, toma todo el valor que puede y acerca su rostro a los labios gruesos que por seis mil ha querido tocar.

Y lo besa.

Con sumo cuidado, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, se permite tocar con su boca el paraíso una vez más y probar el mismo cielo en aquel beso.

Las manos de Azirafel se aferran a la espalda de Crowley y pasean por cada una de sus pecas, marcas de cada uno de los besos perdidos que le ha querido dar pero se han quedado en el aire por todas las circunstancias que han afrontado desde que se vieron en la puerta del Edén.

El Ángel se deja tentar los la boca de la serpiente del pecado original, se permite saborear las pertas al infierno y volverse adicto a la sensación de ardor que le recorre el cuerpo, desde donde las manos cálidas y delgadas de Crowley tocándole las mejillas, pasando por sus labios unidos en el contacto de un beso anhelado por más de un siglo, hasta el resto de su cuerpo que siente mil llamas ardiendo.

Se separan por pocos segundos, Crowley abre los ojos y lo siguiente que ve es a su ángel elevándose para volver a besarle con ganas.

Y lo vuelven a hacer, una vez más, tantas que si no fuera porque no son humanos sino seres etéreos habrían tenido que parar.

Los besos continuaron, puros, constantes, con cuidado, con caricias, miles de sensaciones revoloteaban como mariposas alrededor de sus mentes, tan irreales, tan maravillosas, tan _Inefables._

...

Escribir besos es mi religión (?)


End file.
